¡¡Fiesta! ¡¡amor! y ¡¡locura!
by XxXRukia HikariXxX
Summary: todo por un libro y el deseo de la sierta chica pueden pasar muchas cosas, una fiesta que puede resultar como un sueño o pesadilla... 100% IchiRuki!
1. la disculpa y la fiesta

_konichiwa! bueno primero que nada esta historia ya la havia publicado antes pero tenia muchas faltas y errores asi que decidi volver a publicarla y componer unas cosa y hacerla un poco mas larga ahora tendra mas caps que antes y posiblemente un lemmon *¬* alfin me decidi a hacerlo y esta historia es perfecta para ponerlo (q pervert) y espero su review please! y perdon por si todabia encuentran algun error, pero soy algo primeriza escribiendo fics asi q perdonenme! aaa si otra cosa..._

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo y de nadie mas aaa lastima si fuera mio hubiera mucho ichiruki jujuju ^^ bueno los dejo leer... y otra cosa**

**pensamientos " bla bla"**

**dialogos - bla bla-**

* * *

**¡Fiesta! ¡amor! y ¡locura!**

Un libro, una disculpa y una fiesta

Era un día normal en la casa de los Kurosaki…si claro Karin se encontraba pegándole a su padre quien estaba llorando frente al poster de Masaki gritando que su hija no lo quería y Yuzu bueno era Yuzu solo les pedía que pararan porque si no se iban a golpear, mientras que en el segundo piso se encontraba Ichigo acostado en su cama escuchando música en su mp3 y Rukia estaba leyendo un libro que Yuzu le prestó, el chico noto que Rukia estaba muy callada y eso era raro en ella, lo bueno de todo era que la batalla ya había terminado por fin habían vencido a Aizen, muchos gravemente heridos pero no hubieron grandes pérdidas y ya casi no ha llegado ningún Hollow así que podían estar en paz por un rato.

-¿Oye enana que es lo que lees?-pregunto el chico, desviando la mirada de lo que sea que estaba viendo.

-Deja de llamarme enana idiota ¬.¬*, ¿y a ti eso que te importa?-respondió la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Que! si solo te estaba preguntando qué era lo que lees- "ya no se puede preguntar" ¬.¬*

-Está bien, es crepúsculo-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¬-¬? ¿De qué se trata?-pregunto sin mucho interés.

-Pues se trata de una chica, que viaja a un pueblo con su papá, se inscribe en un nuevo colegio y ahí conoce a un chico que le interesa ya que no es como los demás es distinto…- mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de estrellas imaginándose la historia.

"ooo así que diferente eh, gran cosa" pensaba Ichigo

-El asunto es que al principio ellos no se llevan bien, el chico ni en pintura la quería ver hasta desapareció del colegio por no verla…- dijo Rukia recordando lo que había leído.

"esa historia me recuerda un poco a Rukia y a mi" o.o! "no no son ideas mías nada más, idiota no pienses en eso" se decía Ichigo.

-Después de pasar algún tiempo ella descubre que él es un vampiro y que huye de ella porque está enamorado de ella y no quiere hacerle daño alguno…-dijo viendo a Ichigo con cara de niña pequeña.

"¡que! ¡Oigan esto me parece muy familiar, pero que estupideces digo, yo no estoy enamorado de la enana esa!"

-Hasta en donde me quede fue, que ella también le corresponde esos sentimientos, mas sin embargo no pueden estar juntos ya que no son del mismo mundo, hablando literalmente- decía mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-oye ichigo, no crees que se parece a nosotros dos, bueno exceptuando que ninguno de los dos siente algo más que amistad, no crees-o,o "bueno para mí ya no lo es, tal vez por eso me identifico con Bella bueno en cierta forma claro, ella siempre trato de ayudarlo igual que yo con Ichigo, siempre trato de ayudarlo pero la diferencia es que ambos se aman y pues yo quiero a ese idiota pero no creo que Ichigo me quiera…"

-estás loca, ese libro ya te está afectando la cabeza- ¬¬ "como puede decir eso así de tranquila, pero tiene razón solo es amistad, que porque me pongo triste estoy loco no me tengo que poner así"

-eres un amargado-¬¬** viéndolo con enojo.

-…-no dijo nada solo la ignoro.

-oye Ichigo ¿los vampiros existen?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-que imaginación la tuya, claro que no existen-dijo con un tono de burla.

-aa lastima ya quisiera que existieran, porque si existieran yo quisiera a uno por novio, no me importa si no me dejaran, rompería las reglas- °.°! Con estrellitas en los ojos "lástima que nuestra historia solo sea amistad, sino tu serias mi vampiro verdad Ichigo, demonios me estoy volviendo cursi por ese fresa"

-¿¡que! Lo harías por algo que no existe, sí que estas mal de la cabeza- grito ichigo enojado "a por eso si verdad y por mí que ahí no dejas a tu "nii-sama" verdad...aaa! Que carajos estoy pensando"

-no te enojes ni que fuera a pasar o.o' o es que Kurosaki-kun está celoso- decía Rukia con el tonito que tanto molesta al fresa.

-ja! Yo celoso de algo ficticio como no, no mejor dicho yo sintiendo celos por ti jajaja que risa me da ni que fuera a fijarme en una enana mandona como tú, si apenas y pareces una niñita que no tiene mayor cosa no tienes nada ni pareces una mujer-esto último lo dijo sin pensar "o no, no debí decir eso"

-SI YA SE QUE NO TENGO MAYOR COSA, PERO NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME LO RECUERDES A CADA RATO, ¡ESTUPIDO!-grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas "es un cabeza hueca, no sé, porque me duele mucho lo que me dijo"

- no, no Rukia yo, yo… Yo-Ichigo no sabía que decir solo pudo tartamudear.

-déjate de estupideces Ichigo…- Rukia estaba furiosa no solo con el sino que también con ella misma por tomarse tan a pecho lo que le había dicho el fresa , salió de la habitación del chico dando un portazo dejando a Ichigo solo, se fue a la habitación de las hermanas casi llorando.

"mierda que hice, ahora la enana va a estar enojada con migo y todo por abrir ni boca"

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las hermanas Kurosaki, Rukia se encontraba acostada boca abajo tratando de no llorar "que tonta soy como creí que ichigo sintiera celos por mí, soy una gran tonta, odio sentirme así porque me duele tanto lo que me dijo" decía loa chica bastante triste.

¡Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii, la cena está servida bajen a comer!-grito Karin desde la parte de debajo de la casa.

Ichigo se levanto de la cama y decidió bajar, mas tarde le pediría disculpas a Rukia, cuando salió se topo con ella pero no lo vio tan solo bajo las escaleras sin dirigirle la palabra.

Karin se acerco a su hermano –ichi-nii ¿qué le pasa a Rukia-chan? No me digas que ya se pelearon y por lo que veo lo que le dijiste le afecto, ¡discúlpate!-¬,¬*dijo con tono enojado.

-oye desde cuando me das órdenes-Ichigo tenía una venita saltada por lo que le había dicho su hermana.

-¡Ichigooooo! ¡Que le hiciste a Rukia-chan!...-grito su padre y corrió al poster de su esposa que reza "Masaki 4 ever" para gritar cosas raras de su hijo.

-Masaki mira lo que hiso nuestro hijo… trato de vio…- ya no pudo continuar ya que ichigo lo callo con una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡cállate viejo pervertido!-¬.¬***grito el peli naranja muy enojado.

-onee-chan, otto-san dejen de pelar, que si siguen así la comida se enfriara-dijo la pequeña rubia algo preocupada.

Luego todos se sentaron a comer pero había una tención muy incómoda así que prefirieron no hacer comentario alguno de lo que les pasaba a esos dos.

Rukia se encontraba sentada frente a ichigo pero no lo vio en toda la cena, al acabar se levanto agradeció, subió las escaleras y se fue directo al cuarto de las gemelas… Ichigo solo observaba, hasta que al fin interrumpió Isshin…

-hijo deberías pedirle disculpas a Rukia-chan, porque se ve que le afecto mucho sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho-dijo su padre bastante serio, aunque no duro mucho…

-hazlo hijo sino perderé a mi querida nuera-dijo con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-cállate viejo, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer- luego de eso Ichigo se levanto dio las gracias dejo los platos en su lugar y subió directo a su cuarto, al estar dentro "que puedo hacer para pedirle disculpas, mmm ¡demonios no se qué hacer!" –oh dejo aquí el libro o.o- "se lo llevare como excusa para así poder disculparme, pero antes quiero echarle una ojeada" empezó a leer páginas del libro "esto es extraño la pareja que sale se parecen a nosotros, no, no porque a mí no me gusta Rukia, o si, ¡no!, no aparte yo no le gusto a ella si no porque me trataría así, aunque siendo sincero Rukia no es nada fea, más bien es muy hermosa, que coños estoy pensando!" – Mejor le devuelvo este libro a Rukia ya me está afectando leerlo- ichigo salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de sus hermanas, cuando llego llamo a la puerta *toc,toc* (esos son efectos de sonido siento mucho hacer los así T.T pero por falta de recursos los tengo que hacer así)pero nadie abrió…

–Rukia, ábreme por favor- recostándose en la puerta.

-¿qué quieres?- contesto con enojo.

-solo quiero hablar-decía en forma de suplica.

-¡vete!-grito.

-demonios Rukia solo ábreme-ò.ó dijo ya enojado.

-que te vayas he dicho-dijo detrás de la puerta.

A nuestro querido fresa no le hacía gracia en nada todo eso así que abrió la puerta con brusquedad-¡demonios Rukia, solo quiero devolverte esto!- extendió la mano y le devolvió el libro.

-bueno ya que me lo entregaste ya te puedes ir así que vete- tomo el libro y lo dejo en su cama.

-no-"no pienso ir me hasta que me disculpes"

-entonces yo me voy- Rukia se levanto y camino asía la puerta, pero antes de salir sintió que una mano la detenía.

-que haces idiota-volteándose y tratando de soltarse.

-te dije que íbamos a hablar, así que te esperas- la jalo y la sentó en la cama.

-bueno primero que nada te pido una disculpa, yo no quería decir eso, tu sabes que me enojo muy rápido- mientras decía eso su rostro se puso un poco rosado.

-tú crees que te voy a disculpar-cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara.

-por favor Rukia sabes que nunca pienso lo que digo-acercándose a ella.

-si eso se nota pero no crees que eso me lastimo-dijo viéndolo a la cara tratando de no llorar.

-entiende Rukia lo dije solo por decirlo y no pensé-dijo tratando de disculparse.

-está bien acepto tu disculpa-viéndolo medio enojada.

-… bueno entonces me voy, ya que mañana tenemos que ir al instituto-se levanta y se acerca a la puerta para salir.

-lo sé adiós-se acuesta en su cama para dormir.

Luego de eso ichigo salió del cuarto de sus hermanas y se dirigió a su cuarto, ya dentro de su cuarto su acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido, mientras que en el cuarto de las gemelas estaba Rukia pensando "bueno ya no me tengo que enojar por eso, ya se disculpo mejor me duermo y mañana sigo leyendo el libro"

**Al día siguiente ********DD********/***DD*****

-¡buenos días Ichigooo!- Isshin Kurosaki era el responsable de ese grito, abrió la puerta y salto encima de su hijo pero antes de caerle…

-vete de aquí viejo- fue recibido con un puño de parte de su hijo, en la cara y Salió volando del cuarto del peli naranja.

-que forma de despertar a su hijo, viejo loco- decía ichigo algo enojado, se levanto y se arreglo para ir al instituto "ojala la enana ya no esté enojada con migo, bueno no creo ya que ayer acepto mis disculpas, rayos ya deja de pensar en ella"

En el cuarto de las gemelas Rukia se estaba levantando, empezó a reír al escuchar el escándalo que hacia Ichigo e Isshin cada mañana –ah esos dos nunca cambiaran- "bueno otro día de estudio, q aburrido a pero… ya se me llevare el libro para terminar de leerlo" …

¡Onee-chan, papa, Rukia-chan ya está el desayuno bajen!

Ichigo, Rukia e Isshin bajaron, tomaron asiento y comieron, luego Ichigo y Rukia se marcharon al instituto. Ambos caminaban silenciosamente era algo incomodo ya era necesario hablar y el primero que hablo fue…

-oye Rukia ¿qué tal vas con ese libro?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza

-oo pues no he leído nada desde ayer, por eso lo traje para leer en las clases-mientras veía el libro.

-…-observando a la peli negra.

-cuando termine te contare el final- "no sé mucho del final pero lo que me contaron es que ambos se quedan juntos, ojala nosotros tuviéramos el mismo final"

-a y yo acaso te pedí que me lo contaras-desviando la mirada de la chica.

-idiota-

-enana-

-descerebrado-

-medio metro-

-humano mal desarrollado-

Después de todo ya habían regresado a la normalidad, como siempre Rukia tiene la última palabra así que Ichigo solo suspiro y ambos siguieron su camino…

***DD****/****DD***

Ya en el instituto iban tranquilamente caminado hasta que…

-¡Ichigoooo!- corría Keigo hacia el peli naranja

*!paf!* -buenos días Keigo-Ichigo lo avía detenido con un golpe. El pobre chico se encontraba tirado en el suelo sangrando. Llegaron al salón cada uno se sentó en el lugar que les correspondía, de repente se abrió la puerta y entro una muy sonriente Orihime.

-¡ohayo Kurosaki-kun! ¡ Kuchiki-san!- gritaba muy sonriente.

-ohayo Inoue- contestaron ambos

-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, les vine a avisar que iba a hacer una fiesta de disfraces y me gustaría que ambos fueran, ¿Qué les parece?- la chica los miraba con una expresión muy infantil.

-Inoue, lo siento mucho pero yo no…- trato de decir Ichigo pre fue interrumpido…

-¡claro Inoue! Ahí estaré- decía Rukia muy animada

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué ibas a decir? No te pude escuchar- pregunto Orihime con una expresión de duda

-¿ah? Si, si ya me acorde que si voy a ir y puedo preguntar ¿de qué se tiene que ir disfrazado?- "no dejare a la enana solo, que tal si alguno de esos tipos que invito Inoue se trata de propasar con la enana, aaa demonios no puedo creer que estoy sintiendo celos y todo por Rukia…" hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Ichigo, Inoue te ha estado hablando y tú no has escuchado nada de lo que dijo, en que andas- "que tonto saber ni en que está pensando"

-perdón Inoue, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- viendo a la chica.

- no hay problema Kurosaki-kun jeje solo te dije que puedes ir disfrazado de lo que quieras- con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- a bueno entonces ahí estaré-dijo amablemente.

Continuara…

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo el primer cap de esta historia vere cuando puedo subir el sig cap. espero su review y y diganme q les gustaria que pasara en bleach de ahora en adelante?**

**nos vemos luego **

**se despide XxXRukia HikariXxX Sayonaraaa!**


	2. planes y mas planes

**konichiwa de nuevo, gomen! por no haver actualizado pero andava de muy mal humor y no kieria hacer nada! pero ya toy de regreso hare todo lo posble para actualizar pronto y q tristza aunq muchas gracias a mi unico coment y a los q me agragaron a favoritos! porfis dejen un review no cuestan nada! por lo q veo este cap sera mas corto q el anterior pero seguro los denas seran mas largos...**

**ahora bleach no me pertenece ni ichigo (lastimosamente) y mucho menos el ichiruki! T-T pero este fic si ^^ por lo menos me pertenece eso**

**pensamientos "bla bla"**

**dialogos -bla bla-**

* * *

- no hay problema Kurosaki-kun jeje solo te dije que puedes ir disfrazado de lo que quieras- con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- a bueno entonces ahí estaré-dijo amablemente.

* * *

Luego de que Inoue invito a Ichigo al la fiesta, se fue con las demas chicas, en el grupo se encontraba su gran amiga Tatski con la que tenia que hablar urgentemente...

-Tatsuki-chan… te diré algo pero por favor no digas nada- decía Orihime muy apenada

-Dime Orihime tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-etto… Es que el día de la fiesta quiero declarármele a Kurosaki-kun-dijo muy sonrojada.

-ya era hora Orihime… tu sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar- dijo Tatsuki cruzando los brazos.

-arigato Tatsuki- la chica tenía un rostro muy alegre "al fin se lo diré tanto tiempo guardándolo que ya sentía que iba a explotar… espero que Kurosaki-kun me corresponda, ese es mi mayor sueño"

"Espero que no te decepciones Orihime, porque sé que el corazón de ichigo ya le pertenece a alguien por esa razón es que estaré contigo, amiga"

***DD***/****DD***

-Kuchiki-san ohayo-

-Ohayo Ishida-saludaba con la mano

-hola Ishida-Ichigo se sintió ignorado por ese par "ya ni saludas verdad"

-a hola Kurosaki-

-Kuchiki-san vas a ir a la fiesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Uryu

-hai- decía muy alegre

-que bien, es que ya tengo un disfraz perfecto para ti, no sé si te gustaría llevarlo a la fiesta- decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

De la nada sintió que alguien lo jalo fuera del salón y ese alguien era nada más que Ichigo.

-¿Que tratas de hacer Ishida? ¬¬*- digamos que ichigo estaba algo celoso

-tranquilo Kurosaki, se que después de esta fiesta me lo agradecerás, si tanto te interesa el disfraz del que hablo, te puedo hacer uno, pero eso si te lo tienes que poner e ir a la fiesta y por favor dile a Kuchiki-san lo que sientes ya me canse de ver como miras a Kuchiki-san- dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

-de que hablas, yo no miro a Rukia de una forma distinta y mucho menos siento algo por ella acaso ¿estás loco?- no pudo creer lo que le avía dicho Uryu

-Kurosaki te delatas sobre todo ahora que te dije eso, te pusiste colorado- Uryu empezó a reírse

-déjate de idioteces ò-ó-dijo mientras se veía claramente la venita saltada.

-Lo siento, es que verte así es divertido… a lo que iba es que tú la miras como que si de ella dependiera el mundo y ya deberías de admitir que la quieres, también he visto como le miras las piernas eso es aun más divertido pereces un retrasado, deberías de verte-decía Uryu aguantando la risa.

- ¡pe… pe… pero que dices!- rojo hasta más no poder incluso era un rojo más fuerte que el pelo de Renji – yo no siento nada por ella… y si fuera así que puedo hacer, si ella no siente lo mismo que yo…- Uryu no podía creer que lo avía admitido.

-Kurosaki que tal si se lo dices este fin de semana, en la fiesta que te parece-

-lo haría pero no sé cómo y no tengo disfraz-decía pensativo

-yo me encargo de eso, solo porque ya me canse de ver esa cara de idiota, y tienes alguna idea de que disfraz llevar.

-mmm no… ¡espera ya se!- "espero que funcione si eso es lo que quiere Rukia, eso le daré"

-ven acá Ishida- Ichigo le dijo su idea a Uryu y el acepto gustosamente.

-Está bien-dijo Uryu, en ese momento sonó la campana y ambos entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Ichigo ¿porque te llevaste a Ishida? – pregunto Rukia en voz baja.

-eso no te incumbe, ya lo veras…-su vista se dirigió hacia Rukia y luego a la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kurosaki cállese que interrumpe mi clase-dijo la maestra.

-hai-

*******DD****/*****DD***

Ya era hora de almuerzo, la hora más preciada para todos los que estaban según ellos en el "infierno".

Rukia se fue con las chicas a comer en el jardín mientras que Ichigo se fue a la terraza con los demás.

Todas las chicas del grupo habían sido invitadas a la fiesta, así que todas hablaban de que disfraces usarían, Chizuru dijo que usaría uno de policía para así poder arrestar a todas las chicas lindas, en cambio las otras no sabían que iban a llevar.

-Orihime-chan ¿Qué disfraz te pondrás?-pregunto Chizuru

-pues llevare el de una princesa- °.° dijo sonriendo e imaginado se a su (según ella claro) Kurosaki-kun como el príncipe.

-que linda mi Hime-chan se verá más bella de lo que ya es, así que ven que te voy a dar un abrazo- se lanzo hacia la chica pero una patada por parte de Tatsuki hiso que la dejara inconsciente en el suelo.

-deja de molestar a Orihime-ò.ó dijo la luchadora con cara de asesina.

La única que no estaba centrada en el tema era Rukia ya que su mente andaba en otro lugar "lo que pude leer del libro durante la clase me ha gustado más..."

_Flash Back_

_Rukia aparentaba estar estudiando alguna materia pero en realidad estaba leyendo crepúsculo, lo que la chica no podía creer era que a pesar de que no fueran del mismo mundo hacían todo lo posible por permanecer unidos._

"_no puedo creer que ellos se amen tanto como para romper toda clase de reglas, pero aun así el no quiere convertirla en vampiro, porque piensa que así le quitaría lo que el desearía ser, volver a ser humano, no entiendo me recuerda mucho lo que yo le hice a Ichigo por mi culpa casi muere en muchas ocasiones, Aizen estuvo a punto de matarlo todo por mi culpa y lo peor de todo es que al igual que Bella me enamore de ichigo yo sin él no sería nada, creo que esa es la razón por la que no me he ido de este mundo.."_

_-oye enana ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?-Ichigo ya llevaba tiempo observándola, se había dado cuenta que estaba leyendo ese libro de nuevo "porque le interesaría tanto ese libro, no creo que sea por lo que yo pienso"_

_-no es nada idiota solo que me gusta imaginarme la historia, solo eso- "aunque si fuera real sería mucho mejor"_

_-…- -veraz que tu sueño se hará realidad Rukia- esto lo dijo muy bajo así que la peli negra no lo escucho "solo espera a la fiesta y tratare de hacer lo que sea por conseguirte, porque tu Rukia Kuchiki serás mía"_

_Luego de eso la clase acabo y fueron al descanso_

_Fin flash back_

-Kuchiki-san- Orihime estaba tratando de llamar su atención

-¿ah? Perdón Inoue no me fije de que me estabas hablando dime ¿qué paso?- Rukia había regresado de sus pensamientos.

-Tatsuki-chan hoy Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san andan mucho en la luna casi no prestan atención- decía la chica haciendo cara de reproche mientras que la cara de la pelinegra se tornaba a un carmesí.

-jajaja déjalos Orihime ellos siempre están en otro mundo, Kuchiki lo que Orihime te avía preguntado es ¿de qué es que vas a ir disfrazada?-pregunto la chica.

- aa pues no lo sé Ishida me dijo que él me iba a traer el disfraz y me lo dará hasta el viernes así que hasta el día de la fiesta lo verán- "ojala no sea algo feo, viera preferido un disfraz de chappy pero no se pudo así que me conformare con el de Ishida"

Por el contrario los chicos hablaban sobre que disfraces creen que iban a llevar las chicas como se verían bueno sobre todo Keigo…

-Ishida ¿cuando me tendrás listo el traje?-preguntaba Ichigo, tomando un poco de su jugo.

-no te preocupes Kurosaki lo tendré para el miércoles- dijo dándole una mordida al sándwich que había preparado.

-oye y dime cuando vas a darle el disfraz a Rukia-decía mientras que se comía la comida que le había preparado su hermana.

-aaa ese se lo daré hasta el viernes-Uryu solo observaba como Ichigo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡que! Pero según yo ya estaba terminado-¬.¬*Ichigo tenía ya una venita en la frente (deminios ichi se enoja muy rápido).

-es cierto ya esta, solo hay que ponerle unos toques mas-uryu se levantó de su lugar y se dirigío a la salida.

-entonces porque no se lo das-dijo Ichigo con el seño fruncido más de lo habitual

-porque si se lo doy tu intentaras verlo así que mejor no arriesgarse y por eso se lo daré el viernes así te da una sorpresa el sábado, gran idea no crees-Uryu si que pensaba todo antes "se que si se lo doy antes ichigo lo querrá ver y ese no es el punto me gustaría ver la cara que va a poner cuando la mire jajaja tal vez le diga a una de sus hermanas que le tome una foto y que me la venda"

-Maldito- "¿por qué no me deja verlo? Me las pagara… el pobre chico tenia la gran duda de cuál iba a ser el disfraz de Rukia.

Más abajo se escucho la campana así que ya era hora de volver…

continuara...

* * *

**bueno aki termina el segundo cap... porfis un review!**

**a por cierto ya saben q la cuarta pelicula de bleach se llamara _bleach jigoku-hen o bleach infierno_ segun de lo q me he enterado esta peli no sigue la secuencia del manga pero esta siendo supervisada por tite-sama y segun lo q encontre dice q ulqui-kun seguira vivo urra!**

**otra cosa... a ichigo le va dar un paro cardiaco con la foto q salio de rukia no se si ya la vieron pero lleba una minimini pantaloneta y una blusa q bueno si deja a la imajinacion porbre ichigo va a morir desangrado **

**bueno hay nos seguimos leyendo luego sayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**konichiwa°°°°°°° aki les traigo el mmmm trecer cap de mi fanfic perodon se que me tarde mucho pero esq no e parodo sin internet y cuando digo q le voy a subir ya no lo ago!**

**pero ahora aki esta la conti espero q les gust y muchas gracias por los review! arigatou!**

**y gommenasai por tardarme!**

**como siempre bleach no me pertenece le pertence a el maravilloso tite kubo (vieron como estan dejando a ichi*¬* kyaaa! se ve muy kawaii!) dejando este tema solo est fic me pertenece^^**

* * *

-Maldito- "¿por qué no me deja verlo? Me las pagara… el pobre chico tenia la gran duda de cuál iba a ser el disfraz de Rukia.

Más abajo se escucho la campana así que ya era hora de volver…

* * *

Al fin miércoles ese día Uryu le tendría que dar el disfraz a Ichigo, el ya le avía dicho que Rukia no se tenía que enterar de que era su disfraz así que Uryu ideo un plan el que consistía que el sábado Ichigo tenía que estar en su casa y luego salir ya con el disfraz puesto, directo a la fiesta y que Rukia se fuera a la casa de Orihime a ayudarla a preparar todo para la fiesta, también se tenía que arreglar ahí así que ninguno de los dos podría ver su disfraz hasta que la fiesta comenzara. Uryu tenía que entregarle el disfraz así que cuando tocaron para salir a comer llevo consigo una bolsa algo grande en la cual se encontraba el dichoso disfraz.

Ichigo se encontraba caminado hacia la terraza

-¡Kurosaki!-dijo Uryu corriendo

-que paso Ishida-pregunto Ichigo

-aquí está tu disfraz ya lo termine, ven vámonos de aquí sino lo van a ver y eso es lo que no quieres cierto- Uryu tomo a Ichigo de la camisa y se lo llevo a un lugar algo apartado, Ichigo no dijo nada ya que eso le convenía.

-ya ahora quiero verlo- dijo Ichigo cruzando los brazos.

-ya, ya no seas tan desesperado- Uryu saco de la bolsa el traje y se lo mostro.

-wow me parece genial Ishida, creo que a Rukia le encantara- "espero que si"

-de eso no hay duda, pero una cosa ya hablamos de que ambos verán su disfraz hasta el día de la fiesta, bueno Kuchiki-san no lo sabe pero le diré que no lo pude terminar así que se lo daré el sábado por la mañana y el tuyo yo lo tendré hasta el sábado porque si te lo llevas Kuchiki-san querrá verlo y conociéndote lo descubrirá fácilmente así que hasta el sábado lo tendrás, de acuerdo-

-idiota, pero está bien- ò.ó

-bueno ahora que lo viste tengo que ir a decirle a Kuchiki-san que se lo daré hasta el sábado, no vemos Kurosaki- Uryu se marcho en busca de la shinigami, "así que voy a poder ver la cara de Kurosaki, llevaré una cámara jajaja"

Uryu fue a la clase a dejar el disfraz de Ichigo, luego buscaría a Rukia para decirle lo del suyo, ya lo había guardado el de Ichigo, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín ahí se encontró con las demás chicas que al parecer estaban muy emocionadas por la fiesta que iba a realizar Orihime.

-Kuchiki-san- llamo Uryu

-¿Que paso Ishida?-decía Rukia con su tonito exagerado

-ven necesito hablarte-

- está bien, bueno regreso dentro de un momento chicas- Rukia se levanto y camino hacia Uryu, escucho que las chicas le respondieron y luego volvieron a hablar de lo que se disfrazarían, como se verían y toda esa clase de cosas "ya me canse de que hablen solo de eso que no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sean los disfraces, por lo menos el mío la va a hacer Ishida estoy segura que será algo muy mono" pobre Rukia ya la tenían cansada de preguntarle si sabia cual era su disfraz ella siempre les decía que todavía no y lo que más le enojaba era que le preguntaban cómo iba a ir Ichigo "ya me canse que me pregunten cómo es que va a ir vestido ese idiota si ni siquiera me ha mencionado nada de lo que llevara, más bien me dijo que no me metiera, descerebrado…"

-¡Kuchiki-san! – grito Uryu, porque hace ya varios minutos que le estaba hablando

-ah perdón Ishida, me quede sumergida en mis pensamientos- dijo Rukia algo apenada.

-Kuchiki-san, siempre te quedas en la luna, igual que Kurosaki-

- Ishida no me compares con ese idiota- dijo algo sonrojada.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando menciono a Kurosaki?- Uryu ya quería reírse pero se aguanto.

-déjate de bromas Ishida ò.ó-

- Kuchiki, mira yo te daré tu disfraz hasta el sábado ya que si te lo daba el viernes Kurosaki querrá verlo y si lo ve arruinara la sorpresa-

-¿¡de que sorpresa hablas!-grito Rukia

- no te alteres, es que me he dado cuenta que a ti te gusta Kurosaki…-decía Uryu acomodándose los anteojos.

-¡eso no es cierto!-la pobre estaba más roja que un tomate.

-tu sonrojo te delata, pero eso no es el punto lo que trato de hacer es que ambos lleven sus disfraces pero no tienen que enterarse de que son por esa razón es una sorpresa, espera a ver la cara de Kurosaki cuando te vea será genial jajaja- reía

-¿de qué es mi disfraz Ishida? No sé de qué es y me gustaría saberlo, por favor –viéndolo con ojitos de perrito…

- es cierto no te he dicho de que es, está bien te lo diré es de….- (eso no se los diré hasta la fiesta XP)

-¡enserio! ¿Será que me va a quedar bien?- preguntaba Rukia

-claro Kuchiki-san, cambiando de tema ese libro que veo que cargas estos días, ¿ya lo terminaste de leer?- pregunto Uryu señalando lo libro que Rukia cargaba en el brazo derecho.

- no aun no he podido, porque por estar pensando cómo sería mí disfraz no lo leí-

- a pues yo he escuchado varios comentarios del libro que dicen que es muy bueno, también leí de que se trata y pues, me recordó mucho a ti y a Kurosaki- dijo Uryu con una mirada picara jujuju

-¡Ishida, deja de decir eso, no somos igual que ellos!- grito Rukia, pero Uryu ya se había ido dejando hablando sola a Rukia.

-no te alteres Kuchiki-san- dijo Uryu ya lejos de ella "veras que ya estarán juntos, ya no soporto ver la cara ce bobos cada vez que se miran"

Rukia al ver que Uryu se había ido decidió ir con las chicas "como puede decir eso" ya estando ya ahí junto a ellas Orihime se le acerco

-Kuchiki-san, será que el sábado no puedes ayudarme a decorar es que le pregunte a Ishida-kun pero el me dijo que mejor te digiera a ti ya que él tenía que hacer otras cosas-decía la chica de grandes atributos

-claro ahí estaré, a pero le tengo que decir a Ishida que si no me puede llevar el disfraz a tu casa-

-no… no te preocupes el ya me dijo que te digiera que él lo iba a llevar a mi casa-la chica lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"como savia que yo iba a decir que sí, creo que él lo planeo todo"

-¡arigato Kuchiki-san!- grito muy animada Orihime.

-no hay de que Inoue- dijo Rukia.

continuara... ^^

* * *

**bueno hasta aki dejo est cap no les digo cuando sobu el proximo porq capaz q no lo ago asi q cuando pueda lo subire**

**hoigan! como se imaginan la 4 peli de bleach higoku-hen?**

**hay me dejan un peqño review onegai!**

**sayonara!**


End file.
